runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of Seergaze
The adventurer met a Mercenary Adventurer, interested in fighting the vampyric hordes. He wants to go to Burgh de Rott, but first, he notices some suspicious activity occurring at Paterdomus. The adventurer decided to investigate first, before escorting him. Meanwhile, Drezel discovered a hidden chamber in Paterdomus while restoring the mausoleum - a columbarium. Although Drezel is unaware of the strange activity, the adventurer decides to help him by searching the columbarium. He/she found a Blood talisman inside a locked compartment, but he/she cannot open it without a key. The adventurer went upstairs and witnessed a group of Saradominists and Zamorakians conspiring to remove the Edicts of Guthix. Unfortunately, the adventurer got spotted, causing the groups to escape. He/she fought two guards named Fistandantilus and Zaromark Sliver who stayed behind. The adventurer later found a torn book page and a glove underneath a table, which were perhaps some leads as to who the group of figures was. However, no further information was found. The adventurer decided to return to the Mercenary Adventurer who was escorted to Burgh de Rott. However, upon arrival, the mercenary revealed himself to be Ivan Strom, the Myreque member who was told to escape to Paterdomus. Nonetheless, Veliaf accepted Ivan to stay. The adventurer is then asked to check on Vertida's group. He/she follows the same path he/she did by follwing the sickle logos. Upon arrival, the adventurer found that Myreque have been researching ways to kill the Vyrewatch. They discovered that a flail could be used to damage them because of a flail's unpredictability. Because Verac's flail would have no effect, the adventurer set about to craft a new flail using the rod of Ivandis by attaching a silver sickle to the rod using a chain. He/she sets about to find the right materials. Later, Safalaan went with the adventurer to meet Kael Forshaw and Andiess Juip. The adventurer was told to meet them at the laboratory. Upon the adventurer's arrival, he/she found them to be dead. Suddenly, they all came to life, revealing that they were merely playing a joke to lighten up the mood. They discovered that the laboratory went deeper than they originally thought. The adventurer carved a hole in an unstable door using a saw. They found a large assortment of monsters including Skeletal hands and Mutated bloodvelds. A vyrewatch eventually showed up and attacked. Something strange happened to Safalaan; he glowed which drew away the Vyrewatch. No one else seemed to believe such a thing happened, other than the adventurer who witnessed him/herself. After finding the last of the materials and assembling the Ivandis Flail, the adventurer is asked to test the flail. Fortunately, it works - the vyrewatch left behind a corpse. The adventurer was told to bring the corpse to the columbarium which Drezel uncovered. He/she cremated the corpse, and a key appeared. The adventurer unlocked the comparment where the Blood talisman was kept and decided to slay more Vyrewatch. Lore learned from the quest *The vyrewatches seem to be related to the columbarium. *Safalaan Hallow has some hidden powers Dialogue The partial transcript of the quest dialogue can be found here. External Links Quest Video Quest videos on youtube containing dialogue, cut scenes, and edited gameplay. *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Category:Quests Category:Myreque Series